


To Hear But Never Believe Is The Worst Tragedy Of All

by Ophelia_Yvette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara is God, Canonical Character Death, Dean is still dead, First Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: This is my love letter to Cassie Robinson — Dean’s first onscreen love interest (who is totally underrated)!
Relationships: Amara & Jack Kline, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, implied Dean Winchester/Castiel - Relationship, past Dean Winchester/Cassie Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	To Hear But Never Believe Is The Worst Tragedy Of All

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking liberties with OU’s School of Journalism’s main office area.
> 
> ————————————————
> 
> 12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Cursed to utter truth but never to be believed, such was the life of the prophetess Cassandra.

Her descendent, one Cassandra Robinson, suffered from the inverse. Even though she had been told the truth, Cassie couldn’t believe it. So she let go of a man who would have given her the world, all she had to do was ask. Only when confronted with the truth in her own life was her curse to be broken.

The Chair of the E.W. Scripps School of Journalism found herself with a rare spare minute to breathe. Those were few and far between with spring semester winding down. There were thesis defenses, syllabi reviews, and of course graduation.

Not to mention that the Winchesters were in the news again.

Cassandra Robinson didn’t think of Dean much, not unless he appeared in her news feed or on TV. She kept the fact that they’d dated a closely guarded secret. Not because it might put her in some hot water, because it could. But because she knew the news was wrong and nobody would believe her.

She, in a way, was more like the Cassandra of myth than she realized.   


It wasn’t the Winchesters who kill all those people on that shooting spree in 2012. They didn’t desecrate those graves for no reason. They weren’t the murderers everyone made them all out to be. Those brothers, Dean in particular, were doing work that nobody else could.

“Dr. Robinson.” Came the voice of the front desk secretary as she passed her, “There’re someone here to see you.”

She peered at the woman curiously. As far as Cassie was aware she didn’t have any other meeting for the day.  Who could possibly be here to see her?

“Who?” She frowned as she turned a corner and found a boy in a blue bomber jacket sitting in the waiting area.

“Hi.” The boy waved at her in an almost robotic manner, “I’m Jack and I’m here to speak with Cassie Robinson.”

“That would be me.” She replied curiously, “Are you looking to apply for the Fall 2021 semester?”

Jack shook his head.

“I’m here to talk about…” He trailed off as she glanced at the secretary, “an old friend.” 

Cassie almost dropped the thermos of coffee she carrying. 

“Oh,” She replied softly as she regained her composure, “I suppose we can talk about this into my office then.”

Cassie led the strange boy through the winding corridors of the Journalism Department’s to her office. Once the boy was inside, she quickly shut the door and locked it. On the white board she kept on the outside she wrote a quick note about not being disturbed.

“Why did Dean Winchester send you?” She asked getting right to the heart of the matter, “I haven’t heard from him in fifteen years.” 

Jack fidgeted anxiously in his seat as he pulled out a letter from his pocket.

“H-he didn’t.” The boy replied as he held out the letter to her, “He passed away a week ago and I’ve been delivering letters he wrote.”

Cassie slowly lowered herself into her plush, pleather, chair as Jack placed the letter on her desk.

“I —“ She said as she reached out a shaky hand to grab it, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jack said as he moved to stand, “I guess I’ll be going then.”

Cassie could only watch as the boy unlocked her door with a wave of his hand. He quietly shut it behind him and she heard it re-lock. There was a lot to unpack there but she was rather focused on what he’d said.

Dean Winchester was _dead_.

She figured, presumably, he died doing what he’d done since he was a child — saving people and hunting things. She couldn’t imaging him going out any other way. the image of Dean Winchester dying of something as mundane as heart failure was unfathomable to her.

“Back then I thought you just wanted to dump.” She murmured as she began to open the letter, “I thought it was what you wanted.”

She could almost hear him saying it wasn't what he wanted. That he was trying to be honest with her and she threw it back in his face. And yet somehow he still came back in the end helped her after her father and his best friend had been killed.

And yet somehow she still let him get away. 

“I didn't mean to hurt you.” She sniffed as she unfolded the letter and began to read it, “I know I told you I didn’t see much hope for us Dean. But I lied.”

A tear slid down her face.

_“Dear Cassie,_

_It’s Dean — Dean Winchester. The one that got away, I suppose. I’m not good at this whole letter writing thing but now that Chuck’s not pulling the strings I figured it was worth a shot. So ~~uh~~ here goes nothing I guess._

_I heard that you’re like the head honcho at Ohio U now. Congrats! I’m ~~uh~~ sorry to hear about your mother’s passing but if it makes you feel better they’ve probably got a shared heaven…up there. It’s like a rendition of all your greatest hits and what not. So ~~uh~~ just know that they’re happy._

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that and to say I'm sorry. I’m sorry for not telling you how I felt about you sooner. If I’d of fought harder then maybe things would have been different. I’m just glad I got so see that one last time and to make amends. Let’s just say that most people who find out the truth that Sammy and I are close to don’t make it long in this life. ~~So I guess you’re lucky in that regard.~~ _

_I'm not gonna make excuses for not staying in contact with you. You deserve better than that. I’m technically legally dead and I’ve honestly been busy. I’ve dealt with so much over the years from demons, angels to even God himself. And now that all that’s over, I started reflecting back on my life and the people who were in it._

_One of the first people that came to my mind ~~, of those I hadn’t lost,~~ was you. _

_The last time I saw you Cassie, you told me that we would never work. At the time I played it cool and delivered the corniest line ever. I didn’t want to believe it but deep down I think we both knew we were on different paths. That being said, I would like to thank you…”_

Cassie stared at the line for a long time. Why would Dean want to thank her? Their romance had burned hot and bright but it imploded in that tumultuous fight. She was glad that they’d gotten to reconcile but she never thought there’d been anything special about it.

Apparently Dean thought differently.

_“Cassie, I want you to know that you taught me how to love. Sure I loved my brother, and my dad in a more abstract way, but you were my first real relationship. We bounced from place to place, which never really left me with time for friendship or romance. All I ever had were flings because I played it fast and loose in order to protect myself._

_You were the first person I really allowed myself to love._

_~~I’m sure you’ll find this funny,~~ I once had a girl I was dating tell me I spent too much time trying to convince people that I’m cool. But that she knew it was all just an act. That we both knew that I was just a sad... lonely little kid. And if I’m being honest Cassie, she was right._

_I kept everyone at arms length to keep myself from getting hurt. That was, until I met you. Which admittedly scared me the hell out of me at the time because I didn’t know how to be vulnerable.  
_

_I wasn't used to that before I met you. But now? I’ve let so many people in I don’t know what to do with myself._ _I mean, a wise man once told me family don’t end in blood. I never knew how right he was until now._

_Anyway, I ~~uh~~ got an application for a job at a mechanic’s shop in town. I mean, I’ve always been good with cars so I figured that wouldn’t be bad career. I mean since I’m like legally dead ~~(I think I’ve died four times?)~~ I had to use an alias but it’s the thought that counts, right?”_

Cassie found herself laughing at that part. How very Dean Winchester of him. He was still the same goofball she’d fallen in love with all those years ago. She could picture his cocky smile and his glittering green eyes glowing in the autumnal sun.

She glanced out her window and wondered what he’d think of the rest of Ohio’s weather. He always said it had the best autumn leaves of any place he’d been. Would he love the mountains of snow they got? Or the fact that there were never really heatwaves here because the temperature barely got past 80?

Cassie guessed she’d never really know.

_“So I ~~uh~~ wanted to thank you Cassie, for everything. Don't feel sorry for what happened, because like you said I guess we were never really meant to be. I’m just glad you were a part of my life. My memories of you are some of the few in my life that I can look back on with a smile._

_I'll see ya Cassie....I will._

_Dean_.”

Cassie put the letter down and blotted her face with her sleeve. Who knew Dean Winchester had such a range of emotions? The thought had her laughing despite the hollow sadness she felt.

A knock at her door had Cassie frantically wiping her eyes with a nearby tissue as she moved to stand. She straightened out her clothes and glanced at her expression in the mirror. She blotted her eyes one more time before opening the door.

“Professor Robinson I — oh.” She student said he caught sight of her puffy eyes, “If this is a bad time I can…”

“No Dante,” Cassie said with a sniff as she opened the door for him, “you’re fine. I — uh — just got an old letter from a friend it all.”

“That’s nice.” The boy said as he walked past her and sat down, “I was having some trouble on my…”

The voice of her student seemed to get softer and softer as Cassie peaked her head out into the hallway. She caught sight of the boy, Jack, from earlier. He was standing at the end of the hallway with a smile on his face. He gave the same, rather awkward, wave as before.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Cassie blinked and he was gone. She couldn’t help but smile as shook her head. She closed the door and turned to her student. It would seem her work was never done. 

“Alright Dante,” Cassie began soothingly, “there’s no need to panic.”

Jack smiled to himself as he looked to the woman beside him. She was wearing a black and white jumpsuit as a somber expression. Even though Cassie could no longer see him, Jack was still there. 

“Thanks for the help…Aunt Amara.” He began softly as he looked up at her, “I think — I think Dean would have wanted this.”

“You could always ask him.” She replied quietly, “I mean, your always welcome in heaven, Micheal said so. I’m sure he and Cas would love to see you.” 

Jack shook his head.

“With them gone,” He replied as he stuck his hands in his pockets, “Sam needs me here now more than ever.”

She nodded in understanding.

“You’ll see them again.” She assured him, “It’s only a matter of time. I’ve done so recognizing in heaven which I’m sure you’ll like it. I know they do.”

“I hope so.” He said as he toed the ground.   
  


In all reality, Dean had been gone for a month. Since Jack’s separation from Amara, relinquishing Chuck’s powers to her, he’d felt lost. The first three years of his life had been non-stop from the get go. With Chuck, Cas, and Dean gone, he didn’t know what to do with his life.

Then he found a stack of letters stuffed in Dean’s desk. Many of them had been a dressed for people that were dead. Others had been handed out, in secret, by Jack at his funeral. This letter, in particular, had been the only one address to a person that was still alive that he didn’t know.

Jack thought it was only right that he deliver it to them. 

“Can you take me home?” He asked Amara quietly, “Sam’s gonna be back from his date with Eileen soon. And Adam could come back from the grocery store any minute. I don’t want either of them to know I was gone.”   


Amara shot him a knowing look.   


“Certainly nephew.”

With a snap of her fingers the two of them were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Her history with Dean was so interesting to me. For a man who never wanted to bring anyone into ‘the life’ he must have really loved Cassie to tell her truth. Especially after a couple of weeks of dating. 
> 
> They totally could have brought her back in later seasons as either a hunter (the angst), had a case in Athens and she is a professor at OU, or maybe had another case in Cape Girardeau!


End file.
